Angel Usurped
by hallopino
Summary: Someone casts a spell on Angel turning him human and female as a plan to unseat him as CEO of Wolfram & Hart. Faith shows up to help or harm? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Angel sat at his desk, piles of papers sat in front of him to sign. One signature ensured funding for a shelter on 183rd street. Another stopped a triad of demons from eating babies on All Saints Day. It was fighting the good fight, but not exactly what he had in mind when he took the job. 

"Hair gel's losing it hold there" came a cockneyed voice in front of him. Angel looked up with an annoyed and brooding looking brow at the blonde vampire.

"Really the brown locks starting to droop, mate" Spike continued to pester from a chair in front of Angel's desk. He had his feet propped up on a table in front of him. "Might be time to upgrade to the super hold. See mine. Nice, short, slicked back-"

"More bleach then the cleaning staff of Wolfram and Hart uses in a month" Angel added in cutting him off. "So is there a reason you're in my office, aside from attempting to drive me crazy"

"Don't normally see myself needing much more of a reason then that, but actually got a couple of them today"

"Well..." Angel said with impatience and fustration that he'd jab his pen into Spike's neck if he thought it would shut him up for once.

"When do I get to drive?" Spike demanded.

"Excuse me?" Angel replied not understanding the question.

"When do I get to be in charge? Drive the evil law firm from the big comfy chair."

"You don't." Angel scoffed.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me your such a stick in the mud that you don't want to share. 'Fraid I'd do a better job?" Spike egged him on. 

"Definately not, and where did you get the idea of wanting to run this place anyways." Angel set down his pen to focus on interogating Spike.

"Was snooping around and found that contract you signed, entitling you to keys to the kingdom." Spike started to explain. "Thing is contract specifies 'vampire with a soul' you just happen to be the one that signed it."

"Oh, not this again!" Angel said exasperated, "Look first it's the being a ghost thing, then you want the Shanshu, now this, can't you just be content with existing?"

"Look just cause you got to it first doesn't mean that this lot wasn't ment for me. Just want my fair share."

Knocking at the office door interupted the argue ment as a blonde secretary peaked her head in the door. "Sorry to interupt, Boss, but I had your drink and I didn't want it to get cold."

"Sure, ok Harmony, come in." Angel attempted to calm him self down in his chair, as Harmony entered and crossed the room setting a coffe mug on Angel's desk.

"See, even got my ex waiting on you hand and foot" Spike thrust his hands out making his point.

"Hey, yeah he has a point" Harmony started, "But this is my job description, and I'm not turning down anything with free dental"

Angel too a quick sip of the contents of the mug and spit it back out. "Harmony, what is this?"

"Oh, uh..." Harmony stutered for a moment, "Well, I couldn't remember if you wanted coffee of blood, so I mixed them together."

"Harmony!" Angel for some unkown reason felt compelled to take an other sip "actually...it's not too bad"

Harmony smiled big and left the room.

"Spike, not letting you run things. You have some other reason for being here, you said" Angel said before taking an other sip.

"Yeah, said you had a mission for me." Spike spirted out distracted by the possibility that coffee and blood could taste good together.

"Oh, got a problem that you and me can't really deal with on our own. Some demons seem to be catering to some wealthy Hills women. Performing slaying, decapitaions, for money. Meeting take place in an inbetwen plane. We are not exactly able to get an invite, and I refuse to Fred in that kind of danger."

Spike raised an eye brow in question, "And this has whut to do with me?"

"Need you you to find the girl for the mission" Angel tosses Spike a folder with a photo of Faith on top of it. "I need you to find, Faith"


	2. Chapter 2

Faith steadied her feet at the edge of the cliff. She took a final large breath, spred her arms wide and leapt into the chasm. Wind whipped through her hair as she fell and the ground rushed up to meet her. She watched the canyon wall in front of her intently until she spied a message crudely painted on the rock. "Now, or Die"

Faith pulled a cord, dangling from a pack strapped to her, and instantly felt pull on her shoulders as a parachute opened up. With in seconds she was gentling floating to the ground after the intense rush of the free-fall. "Go figure, escaped con doing illegal base jumping" she mused to her self.

Moments later, Faith hit the ground. In spite of the parachute, it was still a hard hit due to the short fall, and even shorter time she had the chute open. She sat on the ground in a cloud of dust from the impact and unbuckled the chute from her. She stretched as she stood up feeling sore from the landing. Faith checked her self over looking for any serious injuries. None to be found. Looking up see could make out an obscured figure moving towards her through the dust. Quite determined.

"Slayer!" she heard its voice say. At this point Faith knew it was trouble. She reached back to grab a stake she slid into the back of her pants before the jump. It had fallen out on the way down. The girl readied her self and grumbled, "Great now I have to do this the hard way"

Angel roamed the halls of Wolfram & Hart. He claimed to be checking on the progress of the case, see if any heads where ready to be smashed. In all honesty, he was just avoiding paperwork. Years of literally fighting the good fight, reduced to a desk job.

Entering the science lab, Angel always felt that there should be some kind of Q down here. One person simply dedicated to making new gadgets for him. A disheveled young man walked passed Angel intently reading a clipboard. He stopped a looked around, before commenting, "What's that smell?"

"Blood Coffee," Angel simply said proudly and pointed to the mug, "Wanna to try it? It's oddly addictive."

The man looked like he would be sick and declined. Before he could run off Angel motioned to him.

"Hey Knox, where's Fred? I was going to check to see where she was with out rich demons." Angel inquired

"She went out on a stakeout with Wesley. She said she'd have results for you by the end of the day." Know replied with out almost a thought.

"She what?" Angel let out as he slammed his metal and plastic mug down on the counter. There was a reason why he had no more ceramic ones. "Told Wesley not to take her out into the field!" Angel continued to grumble and complain as he took back his mug and left the lab heading for his office.

Hours pass, and the sun starts to set. Angel's been fuming in his office, now on his fourth cup of the blood coffee. There was a bitter poisoned taste to it, but something about made him want to keep drinking.

"You know, forming a chemical dependency is often a sign of being overwhelmed." spoke a young, put together, professional girl as she strode into Angel's office like she owned the place.

"I am so not in the mood for you, Eve" Angel grumbled turning around on the chair's swivel.

"You can't sit here and avoid paperwork all day." Eve, the lesion between Angel and the higher ups, started to lecture walking up to his desk and rifle through papers. "I'm sure the Senior Partners wouldn't mind seeing mind seeing 'Wish Upon a Star' lose some funding cause you drop the ball, but all of this stuff is still Wolfram & Hart's finances and reputation. And when you slack off, it makes us all look bad."

"And I sure would want to make the evil law firm look bad." Angel sharply shot back, "Besides I did some paperwork."

"Writing death threats to Wesley cause you don't approve of his actions doesn't count. Besides part of being boss is delegating authority, and trusting others." Eve smoothly continued completely unruffled.

"Wesley took Fred, and put her in danger again."

"They were sitting in a car watching a house. She was never in any danger. There are much more dangerous things that could kill Fred in this building, in her lab." Eve slid across the topic.

"If she's here then I can protect her." Angel defended.

"If she's here, you'll be sitting in your office, while something horrible kills her down stairs." Eve tried to be sensitive about it. "Look, I know. You want to protect her, and everyone. I get it. It's cute. But you can't do it."

Eve took a seat on Angel's desk and played with his coffee mug. "See the LA branch has the second highest mortality rate off all the branches, if you don't count that zombification thing from last year." She took a sniff of the contents , made a face and quickly put it back down. "The thing is everyone is in danger working here, you, Fred, that Mexican wrestler mail-guy I haven't seen around for a while. Even I almost got choked to death a couple weeks ago. It's just not a safe place."

"But I can make it safer" Angel contested.

A knock at the door interrupted the debate between them, as Wesley slowly entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but there was a note stuck to my door with an 18th century dagger that said you wanted to see me."

Eve turned to look at Angel to see what he was going to do. Angel closed his eyes for a moment then looked up to Wesley, "Becareful with Fred. Would prefer she stays out of the field, but please be careful. You can go."

With that Wesley nodded understanding and headed out, but an other knock followed very closely. Angel sighed, "Wesley I said it was ok. We'll talk later."

Faith waltz into the office. "Sorry chief no Wesley here, just me"

"Faith!" Angel was pleased standing from his chair to meet her. Eve crossed her arms and glared at the new comer with contempt. Angel gave her a hug, "So Spike found you then?"

"Spike? No. I thought he was gone. And you not liking him too much." Faith looked puzzled .

"No, he's back." Angel sighed. "Sent him to find you this morning. I could use your help."

"What I like to hear." Faith smiled, "Was kinda bored after the Slayerthon, so thought I'd come find you, help fight the good fight. Figure you always know where the trouble is. This your secretary?"

Eve huffed and was about to speak before Angel cut her off. "Good, I can get you started right off. Got a..." Angel drifted off for a moment. Gave a pained look that came form no where.

"I got…" Angel stopped and grimaced in pain, before letting out a moan and collapsing on his desk.

Faith paniced and run to him and Eve did her best fouled NBA player impressions and 'innocently' backed away. Faith glared at Eve and took charge of the situation, "Go get help, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Morning broke, and sunlight shone through the vampire protected glass of the Wolfram & Hart building. Angel waking up could feel the warmth on his face. A moment of instinctual panic set in, as Angel shot up from bed to get out of the sun sending a mane of long black hair flying through the air. He could feel something was wrong. Looking around the room he could see he was in his penthouse. Faith sat at the end of the bed. She looked tired, and worried.

"Faith, what's wr-" Angel stopped speaking abruptly. The voice sounded far from right. It was higher then usual and had a definite feminine tone to it. Out of shock Angel brought up a hand to cover the moth. It too was smaller and delicate. As calm as Angel would like to be, the breathing was starting to get heavy.

"What…" Angel paused and made a pained face at the voice, "What happened to me?"

Faith sighed, and took her head out of her hands and looked over at Angel. "I'm sorry. There was, must have been a spell, or something. I couldn't help it."

"Faith…" Angel urged with a voice that was quickly losing patience.

"You're human…and female." Faith regrettably stated.

Angel's eyes widened, and there was a noticeable gasp, and hands went straight for the body to confirm her words. There was no doubting it. Very noticeably female, and Angel could feel her pulse quicken. Everything felt different, there was a grumbling in her stomach and could feel hair resting on her back, just below her shoulders.

"Figured you'd want a mirror. Human after all." Faith half smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, tossing one on the bed. Angel snatched it up, and stared intently for a long time. It had been a long time since Angel looked into a mirror and it really messes with the mind to see someone new looking back.

The girl in the mirror was very pale. The blood rushing through out her system was the only thing that really gave her color, for a girl that had never been outside. Long black hair fell in front of her face as well ad everywhere else. She had a very natural goth broodiness to her, it looked cute on her. There was some definite resemblance to Angel, kept several traits, could easily be considered his sister. She looked younger then Angel did, 18, 19 at the most. Angel continued to look further down at which point realized she was naked.

Angel quickly grabbed the sheets and covered up. In the process, noticed a bruise on her arm. Angel was about to ask when Faith chimed in with an answer, "Fred came in and took some blood. Her and Wes are working on this. Sorry about the clothes. They needed to examine, and they really didn't fit anyways."

Faith motioned to a pile of clothes by the bed, "Got some clothes for you too. Looked about my size. Figured you didn't want Harmony using you as her own personal life sized Barbie. Dark and brooding Barbie, but none the less."

"Thanks," Angel said going for the clothes and getting dressed. She knew she should want to rip someone's head off for this, but her brain was still swimming with everything that had changed that she couldn't focus. Faith helped her get dressed, especially with the harder things. Soon she stood there is a v-necked grey sweatshirt and some black pants and boots. It was obvious Faith dressed her.

Angel took a moment to gather her thoughts, "Do we have an idea who did this?"

"Not yet, Boss, but they ar-" Faith started before Angel cut her off.

"When I know, I'm sending every resource this place has to tormenting them for this" Angel said in such a tone that make her new voice sound scary.

"Well, that's if there are resources at your control, Angel-kins" Eve said as she stood smiling in the door way.

"You," Angel whipped around to see Eve. Instantly, Angel moved to confront her, grabbing Eve and slamming her against the wall with as force as she could muster. Angel lost a fair amount of height, but still had a couple inches on Eve. The boots Faith got her help too.

"You're behind all this aren't you," Angel interrogated. No intimidation factor was lost as far as Eve was concerned.

"Look we're just as surprised as you are." Eve defensively shot out. "But the Senior Partners did want me to inform you that you are currently in breach of contract."

"What?" Angel inquired. She would have liked to been able to lift her up by her shirt, but just didn't have the strength.

"The contract you signed specified you as a vampire with a soul. Currently you're not." Eve quickly explained. "Unless you can revert your status in 2 days, Wolfram & Hart will be forced to appoint a CEO."

Angel let go, not sure what to think. Eve brushed her self off. "Look, I have other things to do, but I'll stop by later bring you a nice suit to wear, and not some trash she brought."

With that Eve left the room. Faith came to Angel's side, "Can I kick her ass, please."

"Get in line," Angel grumbled. She took a couple steps for the door and stopped, and leaned against the wall holding her stomach. Faith quickly came and helped her up.

"I'm thinking you're gonna need some food. Probably be a good thing," Faith said as she helped Angel out and down to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley looked up from a piles of books overtaking his desk and at the girl sitting across from him. He's been searching and reading for hours upon hours, mostly to no avail.

"Angel, I've tried Trongin's Almanac, Hall's Spindle, every prophecy concerning you, as well as more unorthodox texts. While there are spells that create this effect, you don't seem to be effected by any of them. These spells have side effects, or traces, which you don't seem to demonstrate." Wesley explained as he frustratedly rubs his eyes. It was hard to believe the man yesterday who drove a dagger through his door was now a 115 lbs girl who couldn't look less comfortable.

"Well I sure as hell didn't do this to my self. The mail clerk hit on me, on the way here. He thought I was your new intern. There has to be a way to reverse this. And we only have two days to do it, or we lose everything we have here." Angel punctuated sharply.

"Is that really a bad thing in your mind? You don't really like it here?" Wesley tried to reasonably ask.

"It's not my first choice. But we're doing good. Right?" Angel asked as if he really needed an answer to the question. "Better we stay in charge then let them hand it over to some raving psychotic."

"There is one more thing I've considered while researching," Wesley started, unsure of how Angel might react. "What if this is the Shanshu?"

A look of disbelief filled Angels face, followed a little bit by fear. "No..no no. Can't" she protested.

"On some level it makes sense" Wesley attempted to convince, "There are no references of a second vampire with a soul, it could be construed that there really should only be one, and that it's your time to…retire. And we don't know how the Shanshu is supposed to work, or even if it is something anonymously spontaneous. If it's a reward, it almost makes sense for you to look different, protect you from past enemies. They wouldn't look for you like this."

This wasn't at all comforting to the reshaped boss. She wasn't just going to accept this laying down. "Find out what it is exactly then, and get Gunn to find some kind of loophole. I'm not giving up that easy."

"You really don't think you're going to out smart the Senior Partners on this do you?" said Eve as she peered over Gunn's shoulder at the law text before him.

"It would be a whole lot easier with out Miss Interruption invading my personal space." Gunn snipped back adjusting his body posture. Eve shrugged and walked around his desk, and stopped leaning on the front of it.

"Have you seen girly Angel?" Eve teased before Gunn, "She's really quite attractive. I think you two could make a cute couple. You like your girls small and tough right?"

"Whoa, stop!" Gunn startled out, "Ok, One. I haven't seen _him_. And Two. No. Hell No! I don't care if he's a damn supermodel. That's just…that's just sick and really, really wrong."

"What?" Eve gave a fake innocent look back to Gunn, "Just saying."

"No you're trying to mess with my head, and gross me out so I can't do my job." Gunn accused, "Get out. Get out of my office now."

"Ok, ok, I'll be good and quiet. Share my wisdom with others" Eve sarcastically rambled as she exited the office.

Gunn gave a sigh and turned back to the legal briefs. Horrible, disturbing thoughts keeps popping in Gunn's head. He couldn't focus. Run rolled back his chair in frustration, "I'm going to kill that woman"

Gunn got up and started out of his office. If anything just to walk around to clear his head. Two steps out the door he bumped into a pale, raven haired girl coming from Wesley's office. She looked embarrassed, and headed off quickly with out muttering a word.

Gunn watched her walk off talking to himself, "Kinda cute. When Wes get a new intern?"

Sunset fell on LA, and Spike was searching the streets and more accurately the bars looking for Faith. His trail had run cold at a cliff edge hours ago, but he wasn't about to go back to Wolfram & Hart empty handed. It would give Angel too much satisfaction to see him fail.

At this point in the search Spike had abandoned a logical search and was just hitting bars he thought she might like. Went in, had a couple drinks, after all, would be rude to enter and not get a drink.

A neon sign that glowed the words, 'Redemption' had gotten his attention as well as the sign under it that read, '$1 bottles'. Inside Spike ordered himself a beer. He scanned the place, for Faith, but nope of the establishment's four patrons were her. Redemption was apparently not the name for a bar if you wanted a lot of customers. Spike shrugged turned back towards the bar and started his beer.

"I don't think you're going to find what you're looking for at the bottom of that beer, my friend." Said a friendly face next to him.

Spike looked over at the man beside him. The bar was dark, and for a good reason this man was here. Well lit places were not his kind of place. Bad enough he was ugly, but half his face was burned as well.

"And whut is it I'm looking for exactly then, Burn boy?" Spike smirked back.

"Power. Respect. Chance to run the show" The man started in a generic fashion. "A brown haired girl. About 5'5". Goes by the name of Faith."

Spike gave the man a second look, caught off guard. "Kind of a specific guess, mate"

"Not a guess." The man looked back at Spike and smiled. "I think you and me should have a talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you seen her?" Lorne asked entering Fred's lab with the usual level of fanfare. Fred looked back over her shoulder at the green demon, unsure if he knew about Angel or not. They were trying to let too many people know.

"Uh…seen who?" Fred attempted to cover and check to see what Lorne already knew, as she looked back into her microscope.

"Wes's new intern. About time we got some fresh blood around here. Well except for the spilling of blood on the walls. And I knew Wes has really been over worked and needing some help. Get that girl a tan and she'll really be a cupcake." Lorne rambled on, "Wonder if she can act, I got this space opera movie she would be perfect for."

Fred looked up from her work and looked confused at Lorne. She inquired, "Lorne, what are you talking about ya big lug. Wesley didn't get a new intern. Did he?"

"Word on the grapevine is he does. Got a peak of her in a meeting with him. I'll have to swing back around and meet the girl formally. What you working on here?" Lorne asked.

"Oh, just a blood sample." Fred stated as she turned the tray so Lorne couldn't see Angel's name on the sample. "It should be simple human blood sample but I'm getting some anomalous cell counts. Human blood should have a higher count then what I'm getting. Some sections are fine, but others, I can't quite figure out."

"That's because it's mixed in with pigs blood." Lorne happily offered, "Sorry can't be around Angel with a sensitive snoze with out knowing the sent of pig's blood. Definitely got a little bit of that fun stuff mixed in there."

Fred was actually a little stunned for a moment. This wasn't actually Lorne's area of expertise.

"Thanks, Lorne" Fred said as she got up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh a kiss and I'm helpful, I need to come down here more often." Lorne laughed as he head for the egress, "I'm gonna track down that black haired pale vixen of an intern Wesley picked up. See if I can get her to do a little a cappella for me. Don't was to be sticking our boy Wes with an evil intern."

Fred smiled and went back to her microscope and peered inside, "My golly he was right."

It wasn't for a few moments did the description of the girl Lorne told her about click in her head. He eyes widened in realization of who he was talking about, "Oh god, Angel."

Wesley had read and reread the Shanshu prophecy more times then he could count at this point. He was starting to think he could recite the whole thing backwards in his sleep. A quite spontaneous arrival from Fred, "Have you seen Angel? I think Lorne is going to corner her...er…him to sing."

"Lorne knows?" Wesley questioned looking up from the books.

"Well, no, but he will once he reads him. He thinks Angel is kinda your new intern. So does most of the building." She explained with an awkward smile.

"Bloody rumor mill." Wesley grabbed his blazer and headed out of his office with Fred shortly behind him.

Angel stepped out of the ladies room and into the hall. Required to use the bathroom was not something she missed during his years as a vampire. She also remembered it being a hell of a lot easier before to as a male, especially while drunk behind a pub. The other thing Angel was starting to hate, especially with the bathroom was mirrors. There was always this new girl, the new body looking back, a constant reminder. It was going to take some getting used to, but she really was hoping it would come to that.

Unfortunately Lorne spotted Angel as she left the room and cornered her. "Hey Sweetikins, I don't know how you fell off my radar. I usually get to meet all the new people here." He yelled out to her.

Angel turned around to meet Lorne's face startled and not exactly what to do. "Oh, I ..uh.."

"Don't worry, Not your fault. Wesley likes to have his interns dodge the readings." Lorne explained a bit, "But I got a say you are a cutie. Nice as is. But get you a bit of a tan, and show a little leg and you'll definitely be turning a few heads around this place. But I do need to read you, for the Big Boss Man. Just need to sing a few bars."

Angel stammered a bit, "I…I think it would be ok with Angel if I didn't sing." The mixture of Lorne going to find out, and fashion tips was throwing her off.

"It's ok sugar." Lorne comforted her, "I'm sure it'll be fine. And I won't tell anyone that you sang. Not always want that going around with the goth image you gave going."

Angel sighed and figured there wasn't going to be a good way out of this. And it would take too long to attempt to explain, and who knew who was listening. She opened her mouth and sang the first thing that came to mind. Being female didn't make Angel anywhere near a better singer. In fact the higher register just made it worse to listen to.

Angel finished after a couple lines of song and looked at Lorne with a worried look. Lorne simply stood there, stunned. There was silence for a moment before he softly let out, "Angel?"


	6. Chapter 6

Fred and Wesley sat in Fred's office exchanging information on Angel's current situation in attempt to find some way of reversing it.

"The blood sample had an unusual property, there was still a fair amount of pigs blood in with the human blood," Fred explained. "Almost like what ever is at work here is still working on taking everything that was in Angel and making him…her human. So there still might me some time to revert the effects of the spell. Umm what pronoun should we be using?"

"How about 'she'," said Lorne standing in the doorway, "You know I am capable of keeping a secret. I never go blabbering around what I read in people, unless it's really juicy. Although, this is high up there."

"Sorry Lorne," Wesley simply stated, "Angel was just worried how the staff would react to something like this. Especially since Angel will be CEO of Wolfram & Hart if we don't find a solution by tomorrow night."

"Well, that's going to be a sticky wicket," Lorne started, "I had her sing for me, and let me tell you, what ever this is, this spell is huge, big time, but it's not done yet. IT needs one final thing to make it final. Once they get that , all the magic in the world won't keep Angel from a lifetime of breathing, eating and skirts. Which she would look fine in"

"I did see there was a spell that required physical contact with a trigger. Something that was symbolic of the change that was magically charged," Wesley suggested, "To complete the spell required a more prolonged contact with a second symbolic trigger."

"So what fine symbol of femininity has strolled into Angel's life lately?" Lorne openly enquired.

Wesley needed no time to offer an answer, "Faith."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Angel walked back into her office where Faith was sitting on Angel's desk chewing gum. Angel looked exasperated.

"Lorne knows now." Angel complained, "I might as well get on the PA and say, hey I fell victim of a spell. Please don't hit on the new girl, cause she's me."

"It can't be that bad" Faith countered, "Seemed alright by me."

"He likes to hear his own voice," Angel explained. "Only thing worse would be telling Harmony. It'd be around the building before sunrise."

"Well, as I was saying before, Angela," Faith smirked, saying the name just to annoy Angel. "I was base jumping, which I assure you is completely legal. At the bottom of the jump was this guy, with wicked burn scar. Said you were in trouble, and so I came straight here. And by the looks of things I got here in time for the trouble, but too late to actually help. Well I got you clothes. That counts as some help."

"Actually I think you are the trouble," Wesley said walking into the room.

Angel looked confused as Wesley and Fred entered the office, "Ok, I think I'd like an explanation."

"We believe that mysterious man who Faith met is responsible for your current condition, and he used Faith to do it." Wesley explained, "He cast a spell on Faith, so when Angel touched her-"

"It started the transformation." Fred finished the line. Faith looked like she was going to be sick. She thought she was coming to fight the good fight. Help out, and now, she might have cost Angel to lose everything.

"Now the change is not complete." Fred continued, "The body is still changing and making Angel more human. There is an other trigger that will finish the change, and make it permanent, until then, we can still attempt to reverse it. If we had any idea how we do that. Or what the other trigger is."

"So for all we know I could have already come in contact with it, or it could still be on it's way here?" Angel clarified.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Spike sat at a table looked at the burnt man sitting across for him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded handkerchief and slid it across the table to Spike.

"If you want to run Wolfram & Hart, simply get Angel to put on the necklace inside of this cloth." The man said. "It won't hurt him or kill him. In fact quite the opposite. Most of all, it'll guarantee you at the top dog."

Spike stared skeptically cloth, "So if I do this, whut you get out of it?"

Man grinned and spoke, "When you take over, all I would want is my job back. In the magic department."

"Seems fair enough," Spike shrugged, "Seems like a lot of work to get a job back."

"It is." The Man replied, "The work is for the person that's paying me. My job, is just considered, an added bonus."


	7. Chapter 7

Spike returned to the Wolfram & Hart offices in the wee hours of the morning. This was that rare time of day when the activity of Wolfram & Hart slows to a crawl. There always seemed to be someone, somewhere in the building working away. The place was in constant motion. Spike was pretty confident they specialized in hiring insomniacs just for this reason as he strode in through the front doors. He wasn't surprised to see some people about. On the other hand he was surprised to find Faith starting to curl up on a chair in the lobby with a blanket.

"There you are. Been bloody searching creation for you, little bint." Spike grumbled.

Faith looked up from her makeshift sleeping arrangements to spot Spike. "You" She said, almost stunned, "Shouldn't you be at the bottom of Sunnydale?"

"I got better" Spike retorted not missing a beat walking past her. "and working this crappy gig. Where's Angel?"

"Does no one stay dead? Angel's in her office." Faith informed with a bit of annoyance, "She's passed out on the desk."

Spike stopped in his tracks. Look of amusement started to crawl along his face. "Did you just say 'she'?"

Faith looked like she wanted to sware. She wasn't supposed to tell. A guilty look invaded her face, "Someone used me to cast a spell on Angel. Angel's human, and a girl."

Spike started to snicker, trying to hold it back, but shortly erupted into the laughter.

"Oh, I've got to see this" Spike laughed as he started heading for the office again. Faith was up in a shot and ran in front of Spike, halting his progress.

"No! Leave he- him alone." Faith commanded, trying to think of an 'or else' to toss at Spike.

"Oh, come on, luv. Can't pass up a golden opportunity for razzing the ponce, or rather bird." Spike grinned and stepped around her.

Faith moved back in front of him in a hurry and threat, "You bother Angel and we'll find out if that spell the burned up mage cast on me to transform Angel, works on any guy I come in contact with."

Once Faith heard the words come out her mouth she was worried if they were true. Angel was the only person she had been in contact with since she ran into the guy.

A few key works sparked in Spike's mind and his expression quickly changed from amused to skeptical. He felt forced to ask, "Whut burnt up mage?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Wesley stood aside Fred in her lab looking at Spike and Faith as they entered. Spike took out the cloth wrapped item and handed it over to Wesley. Unwrapping it, he saw in his hand a sliver cross necklace. Not unlike the one Angel gave to Buffy, once upon a time.

Wesley looked up to the duo, "So the same person that cursed Faith, handed you this, to have Angel wear."

"Cursed!" Faith exclaimed only to be ignored by Spikes explaination.

"Bugger said that I get Angel to wear this, I got to be in charge around here." Spike explained.

"That does make sense since Angel is no longer biding by his contract, Spike might be the next best thing as far as the prophecy is concerned." Wesley interjected, "Wolfram & Hart wouldn't let you slip past their fingers"

"Not so comforting" Spike grumbled, "Also mentioned he was just working for some big cheese and we wanted his job back here."

"So someone who we probably fired. Only narrows it down to a Jillion people." Fred snorted almost amused.

"We'll have to start searching through the database," Wesley continued, "Most probably someone from my department. But as far as who he is working for, no real way of knowing unless we find him"

"I'm supposed to meet up with the bloke once I get that around Angel's neck." Spike replied in turn. "Before I hunt him down, I get a peak at Angel right. Come on. I gotta see this."

"Spike, just go," Wesley sternly stated, "Might be advisable to take Faith along with. Who knows what he might be capable of."

"Fine, with me," Faith jumped in, "But can we please get back to me being cursed. I'd like to be able to get a date someday and not worry about accidentally permanently turning them into a girl"

"I'm positive the spell is possibly only temporary and targeted for Angel. In the meantime, might be best for you to not touch anyone until we are able to run some tests and be sure."

"Great." Faith sighed.

"Guess that sparing of ours will have to wait, luv." Spike grinned taunting Faith, "Don't need you laying hands on me like this."

"Just need to move twice as fast then," Faith glared, taking a swing at Spike, but allowing him enough time to move out of the way.

"Spike! Faith!" Wesley took control of the conversation once again, "We have less then 24 hours to find away to resolve this. See if you can find this contact. Find out what you can. Fred and I will see if we can trace the magic on this cross, or try and reverse the spell."


	8. Chapter 8

People started to shuffle in to begin another day of work at Wolfram & Hart, and Harmony began her morning routine of fetching Angel's blood, getting his messages from the previous day, and the list of his appointments of the day. Angel sent Wesley down yesterday to let her know Angel was 'out of the office', there was a mounting piles of messages.

Harmony strolled into Angel's office with her nose in a clipboard reading off appointments, "The Fillion Tribe of Demons wants to meet to discuss arrangements about the use of drifters in their ceremonial stews. Glau, the demon lord, wanted to wish you a belated birthday, and apologizes for not sending a card last month. Some lady named Kate called and wanted to talk to you about changing your life. Totally sounds like some kind of religious thing.

A pause found it self in Harmony's morning speech, while she looked up to see if Angel was listening. In his chair though, was a girl, asleep, with her head on his desk. Harmony recognized her as the girl she hears about in the break room, Wesley's new intern. Unfortunately, it was just Angel, still under the affects of a spell.

Angel woke to Harmony rocking her shoulder saying, "Hello? Hello?" Angel awoke confused, disorientated, quickly realizing she was in her office.

"Harmony, what are-" Angel cut herself off remembering what happened to her.

Harmony backed up fro the girl once she was awake and smiled. "You're awake, cool. You might want to move before Angel sees you sleeping on his desk. You know my name. Did we meet? I didn't think I was looking my memory."

"Uh, Wesley told me about you," Angel's mind raced trying to think of good lies. "He, uh, said I could sleep in here last night, since Angel is out of the office again today, and my place is being…sprayed…for demons."

"Isn't that always the way?" Harmony smiled as she walked back in front of Angel's desk, sat down and crossed her legs, "Demon sprayers come to my place last month; tied up my apartment for a week. I sooo think they were going through my underwear drawer."

Angel looked a little surprised that they actually had demon sprayers on the payroll. She thought she made that up. Angel looked across at Harmony who just continued to talk, and was starting to wonder how long she was going to stay there.

"Oh, did Gunn ask you out?" Harmony asked as she leaned forward with anticipation.

Angel almost choked on the question. "What?"

"Well, they were saying in the pool, that Gunn, so totally digs you, ever since he saw you coming out of Wesley's office," Harmony continued with out pause, "Even Lorne thinks you two would be such the cute couple. Did he ever find you to sing?"

"Oh you have the nicest hair," Harmony continued to ramble on, as she walked around and started playing with Angel's hair, "You know with a new outfit and some make up, I'm sure every guy in the office would be drooling after you"

Angel was really considering telling her who she was, just to make her stop and go away, but then there was no guarantee she would stop, and then the rumor mill would have endless fodder. No she stayed quiet, even as Harmony combed her hair.

"Oh, I never got your name," Harmony mentioned with a hand full of hair.

"uh…" Angel searched for a name to use, "Mandy"

"Hi Mandy," Harmony smiled, "and oh, I got the perfect shade of lip color for you, really works with the pale complexion. I don't get much sun."

------------------

Fred gathered her test equipment once she finished constructing a new device to simulate the body signature of a human, so she could see what would happen if Angel or someone were to place the silver cross around their neck. She needed to see how permanent the item would make Angel's 'condition'. She was quite proud and amused with her work as she let loose a smile.

She walked back upstairs into her office to fetch the cross. She had locked it away in her desk, just to make sure it wouldn't get misplaced. After a quick turn of a key, Fred opened drawer and found the item missing. A feeling of dread sunk in her stomach. She tried to calm her self.

"Maybe Wesley has it" she said aloud to herself, before heading up to his office.

--------------------------------

In a unknown display of speed and knowledge Harmony had done Angel's hair make up, and dressed her in a new outfit. Angel had barely been able to fit one word in edge wise. Harmony was now digging through Angel's desk.

"I know he keeps a mirror in here, somewhere." Harmony stated, "Never really knew why."

"hmmm maybe just for other people?" Angel weakly defended.

"Here it is" Harmony triumphed, pulling a mirror from the desk, and placing it in front of her Boss.

Angel looked at the reflection shocked. It almost didn't like the same girl as yesterday. Her hair flowed and had a soft curl to it, there was color in her face, not to mention lips and eye lids, and she had gone from black tank top and pants to pink a business suit with a skirt. It was a lot of pink and Angel looked stunning.

"No way Gunn can pass you up today." Harmony seemed pleased with her work. She spotted a clock on Angel's desk. "Oh god. I've been here this long. Please don't tell angel. He'd stake me if he knew I was messing around in here this long."

"Good luck," Harmony said as she started for the door, "tell me how it goes"

Angel sat there, staring in the mirror. Harmony was going to be scrubbing toilets in Wolfram and Hart for along time for this.

Harmony came running back in the office, "Oh, one more thing."

Harmony walked behind her and put a silver cross around Angel's neck. "I found it on my desk. It'll look prefect on you. And well it would cause me to burst into flames Later, Mandy"

Angel felt a cold chill from the metal around her neck, as Harmony left the office.

"It's going to be a long day"


	9. Chapter 9

Wesley blinked his eyes trying to regain some moister back into them as his eyes were starting to revolt from the continuous reading. He was searching every resource he knew of, and yet couldn't find a safe way to revert Angel to normal. Sure he could do it, but if there was a counter spell, it might make things much worse.

He could hear the quickened pace of foot steps coming to his office, so he took the opportunity to look away from the book. He saw Fred entering his office with a great haste. He smiled warmly and gently to her, "How are the tests coming?"

"It's gone, Wesley" Fred said in a panicked voice. "The cross. I locked it up in my desk. Locked Wesley, and it's gone. I was hoping you might have it, but I see you don't. Oh god I messed up this one"

Wesley stood from his desk and put an arm around Fred attempting to comfort her. "Fred, not the end of the world. We've been there. Just a cross. And possibly if it is genuinely lost, then there is no way Angel could find it and wear it."

Almost on cue Angel stormed into Wesley's office with the cross around her neck and dressed up to the nines. "Can we please do something to keep Harmony away from me? I feel like Career Girl Barbie"

"Well you look pretty" Fred offered trying to be helpful, but honestly started to be a bit jealous.

"So Harmony knows?" Wesley inquired, worried about where they stood on damage control, "And does one hell of a make over"

"No, she doesn't know. Thank god." Angel sat down on the couch in front of Wesley's desk, "She thinks I'm 'Mandy' you're new intern. Like the rest of this place."

"Mandy?" Wesley wondered.

"It was the only name I could think of," Angel tossed out.

Fred moved close to Angel and moved Angel's knees together as she sat. "Sorry, just more ladylike since you're in a skirt. Don't want to be giving it away."

"Uh…Angel?" Wesley hesitantly began to ask, "Where did the cross come from?"

Angel looked up at Fred and Wesley and could tell there was some fear in them, "Why?"

--------------------------------

Spike and Faith entered the rat infested bar where Spike had earlier run into the burn scarred man. Faith had taken some precautions since the revelation that she might be contagious to other men. With exception of her face, ever bit of her was covered, including leather gloves despite being in the 90 degree LA weather.

"And you were looking for me in here?" Faith raised an eye brow and asked, "Good to see I'm thought so highly of."

"At this point of the day wasn't so much looking for you as an excuse to drink" Spike rattled back.

"Way to focus" Faith said as she spotted the burned man, and motioned to Spike.

They crosses the bar and sat across from the suspect who was currently head down working on a crossword puzzle. Faith and Spike sat across from him. The man looked up and looked at Faith and giggled. Faith was sweating and looked as uncomfortable as can be under all the clothes.

"Know who you remind me of?" the man smiled at Faith, "Rogue from the X-men."

Faith attempted to leap across the table to strangle the stranger, but reluctantly Spike held her back.

"And may I enquire about the outwear?" said the man adding onto his crossword.

"The spell you cast on me to change Angel." Faith started with a glare to strike fear in anyone, "was it to just curse Angel, or any man I touch?"

The man laughed.

"No, just Angel. Couldn't risk you removing both vampires with a soul. That would be something the Senior Partners would not forgive." He calmly replied, and continue amused, "Although cursing you such that any man you touch becomes a woman does have its amusements."

Faith sat back with a fork from the table; contemplating if she could jab it in his skull before he could make such a spell possible.

"You know I bloody well didn't pass off that cross to Angel." Spike said playing the bad cop in the bad cop-bad cop scenario himself and Faith had going.

"Didn't really think you would." the man replied taking his time, "But as long as you got it inside that building, it'll find it's way around Angel's soft neck."

---------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with the cross?" Angel said in a threatening tone, which would have been more intimidating had he not possessed the body of a petite 18-year-old girl. "Fred…"

"Well, uh, see the spell," Fred stammered for a moment before getting to the point, "The spell comes in two parts. One made you into who you are, and the other part will made it permanent."

"Angel, you're wearing the second part of the spell." Wesley jumped in to save Fred from having to finish. "You are going to remain in that form, indefinitely."


	10. Chapter 10

Wesley and Fred watched Angel's reaction. Almost in fear of her lashing out, or ordering, about. There was nothing.

"Angel?" Wesley asked, looking at Angel waiting as she just sat there. As if in stunned silence, this girl who was once a heroic masculine, vampire with a soul, just sat. She didn't talk. Didn't even blink. Well as far as they could tell.

"Fred," Wesley softly said, "why don't you head back to the lab and find out what you can on this."

Fred nodded and left despite not having anything she needed to run an accurate test, but with the way Angel's mood turned leaving was probably a good idea.

"Angel," Wesley spoke calmly and smoothly, like how one would approach a wild, wounded animal, "I believe that since this is a larger prolonged situation, that it's time that we talk about protection."

Wesley calmly and slowly opened a drawer of his desk, reached in, and pulled out a taser and set it on his desk and sides it towards Angel.

"This isn't an insult." Wesley began, "But with new developments, we have to believe you are in danger, and while I believe you still possess the skills and knowledge to fight. Your typical strategy of brute strength may not be at its most effective, at this moment."

Angel stayed still. Wesley wasn't sure he was reaching her.

"Good News Wes!" Gunn entered the room, creating a much needed break in the silence. He looked over at the girl on the couch and smiled as he entered. She did not look happy. Gunn opened up a folder he had carried in with him. "I went through the employee records looking for someone that matched Spike and Faith's description. Leaves us with Martin Breecher."

Angel stood up once hearing the name, grabbed the taser off the desk and left, brushing past Gunn. Gunn couldn't help but watch her leave, and quickened his talking pace.

"Breecher was an employee here for 10 years, until he was fired…and set on fire to make room for new management." Gunn finished with a pleased look, setting a photo and file on Wesley's desk.

Wesley took the photo and examined it, "What was his job here?"

"He had your job, Wes," Gunn continued more soberly, "Him and about 4 other people were fired, in too nice a way to make room for us to come in and take charge. While we haven't heard a peep from the others, this guy apparently isn't just going to move on and find a new job. He wants Angel out, so that way we are out and he can come back to work."

"Spike said he was working for someone," Wesley questioned.

"I looked into that too," Gunn said producing an other folder he prepared in anticipation of the question, "I checked any supernatural, or legal deals or partnerships Breecher may have made or had in the last few months since we took over. Nothing. Only thing is a DUI arrest last month. He paid bail, or make some kind of deal to get off on probation. I don't have any details on it"

"So he could be lying about working for someone just to throw Spike off?" Wesley added.

"With this guy, honesty isn't exactly an enduring quality of his." Gunn continued "And he's fairly accomplished in the magic field. Partly due to a photographic memory. Guy could flip through a spell book and memorize it in a moment."

"We should contact Spike and Faith and warn them immediately." Wesley said reaching for the phone.

Gunn leaned in closer to Wesley, "So that's you're new intern, Mandy? Nice."

"Well actually-" Wesley began to explain to Gunn that she was Angel. Until Gunn cut him off.

"Hold that thought" Gunn left the office in an attempt to catch up to her. Wesley panicked and got up to chase after a couple steps behind Gunn.

"Hey Mandy." Gunn yelled down the hall, "Mandy!"

Angel heard someone call for Mandy a couple times before she remembered it was the name she labeled herself with. Angel turned around to Gunn standing there smiling smoothly. Wesley was still heading down the hall.

"Hey, Mandy, right? I'm Gunn, I figured since you were new, that I could show you around, the office, the city. Maybe some coffee, dinner?" Gunn made his date pitch.

Angel took a disgusted breath, switched on the taser in her hand and shoved it against Gunn's chest. Gunn fell forward, temporarily stunned from the shoulders down. Angel stormed off, heading for her pent house.

Wesley caught up with Gunn a couple seconds later.

"I was trying to inform you, that was Angel." Wesley looked down at Gunn, "And I'm fairly certain shed zap you again if she caught you watching her ass walk away like that."


	11. Chapter 11

Angel took the elevator back up. Even in the smaller, softer frame Angel still seemed brooding and stoic. Physically, she was motionless on the ride. Mentally, her mind was racing. Her thoughts ranged from how badly she would dismember who ever did this, to the need to find pants in place of the skirt.

The elevator dinged and Angel strode out and into her penthouse. On the couch, Eve was laying unconscious with a noticeable head wound. Angel immediately spun to the blind spot behind the door in time to see the blur of a blonde woman crack Angel across the skull with a nightstick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bar Faith was getting impatient with their villain, who was oddly getting fairly jittery himself.

"I'm sorry to break villain-hero protocol, we had some nice tension there, but I gotta say I'm stoked to be sitting across from the vampire with the soul."

Spike raised an eyebrow a bit thrown off.

"I gotta say wow!" the man continued, "I mean, I've research the event, and I gotta say it is gonna be one hell of a time.. I wish I could be there for it, but the timeline for these kinds of events are notoriously long. I'll probably be dead long before along with your companion"

Spike and Faith sat slightly dumbfounded in the mood shift in the conversation.

"You don't actually care what happens to Angel either way do you?" Faith interjected her query.

"Not so much. They lady paid for the job, and I delivered. Right now, she just wants you two power hitters distracted while she moves in for the kill. Can I get an autograph?" The man said with almost no shift in tone.

Faith shoved Spike out of her way and started running back to Wolfram and Hart. "Spike find out how to change Angel back!"

Spike turned back to the doughy wizard, "So just you and me then. No more chaperone, mate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel's head throbbed. It was hard to think and focus. She most likely suffered a concussion. Angel felt too disorientated to get back up to her feet quite yet. She looked up to see Officer Kate Lockley standing above her holding a nightstick in her hands.

"Good to see you again Angel," She grinned "I like the new look."

"Kate? You?" Angel started to question, but it came out a bit slurred.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel's head spun. She tried to get up but could find her bearings. Thanks to the concussion she probably wouldn't remember any of this either. She had to keep going, had to keep moving or she'd forget. Forget about the attack. Forget about Kate. Forget about why. She didn't know why.

"So you are probably wondering why I had you turned into a girl, Angel" Kate said as she drug Angel back to lean against the couch. She paused and noted Angel was having problems trying to focus on her. "Looks like I may have hit you a bit too hard. Oh well."

Kate took a keep steps back from her victim to properly address her.

"You see Angel, for a while, I actually trusted you. You saved me. But then you go and take over the biggest evil in the country. It tends to make me feel like I've been played like a fool." Kate paused in her anger and paced. "So then it comes to how do I deal with you. I can't asked you. I don't trust you, and you've lied to me too much before. So I asked around."

Kate knelled down in front of Angel. "You know what I found out? You lost your soul …again. And killed and maimed. You got it back, but I can't someone so frail in charge of something so powerful. So I came up with this so we can have it out."

"I was just going to have you made human," Kate said as she stood at her full height which Angel guessed was taller then herself in this state, "But you always had that twisted sense of chivalry. If we are going to come to blows it had to be an even playing field. Welcome to womanhood, Angel."

"Look, Kate, I didn't kill your father, and I'm not evil now. But you are stuck on us fighting, I'm not going to disappoint." Angel summed up all the strength she could to change Kate hoping to tackle her.

Unfortunately Kate was prepared, and Angel was in no condition to be launching any kind of attack. Kate sidelined Angel with a nightstick to the ribcage sending Angel down to the ground crumpled in a ball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith burst through the front doors of Wolfram and Hart and ran determined straight towards Harmony at the front desk.

"Where's Angel?" Faith demanded.

"Uh, I think he's in the building," Harmony blankly answered, "I haven't seen him today"

"God, you're useless." Faith muttered before decided just to started searching for Angel herself and launched her self up the stairs to Angel's penthouse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike took the change of mood to slam the burnt wizard against the black of the booth he was sitting in.

"Look, mate, I came here looking for a way to fix that plonker Angel. If I'm so important to your prophecy that you won't harm me, then I'll let you know I have no problems with hurting you." Spike growled.

The wizard panicked for a moment before coming to his senses, "Look this is something can return your…'boss'…to his previous state. There is a vile in my pocket. If 'She' drinks it, it will reverse the effects."

"Or.." the man began again with a grin. "you can go back to all of them there is no cure. You can become the Boss. The prophecy would be yours. Buffy would be yours. You can be the hero and finally get out of that shadow Angel has cast on you all these years. He's had his time. Now it's yours."

Spike's grip loosened not sure what he wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not quite as tough with out the super powers, huh?" Kate approached and turned the feminine Angel on to her back with her foot.

Angel gasped for air. Despite no real physically obvious injuries aside from bruising on head, and probably under her shirt, Angel was badly beaten. Her chest ached each time she gasped for air, making her think she had just received an additional couple of broken ribs to her previous head injury.

Angel forced her self to keep going, keep moving. She fumbled through lack of coordination for the taser Wesley had given her earlier. Kate kicked it out of her hand before she had a chance to spring into action.

Kate bent down next to Angel, "I was expecting you to put up more of a fight. I gave you time to adjust, but I guess you aren't anything with out the powe-."

Angel took the opportunity of Kate's close proximity to spring forward with a head butt cutting off the last few words of Kate's gloating. A satisfying crack let Angel know she may have broken Kate's nose in the process. But wasn't all for the good as the quick movement and head contact just made Angel's injuries throb harder.

Kate recoiled back from the unexpected blow. Salty liquid slowly poured over her lips. She wiped it away and looked at the blood from her nose.

"Bitch," Kate swore.

Kate grabbed her night stick firmly and strattled Angel, and pushed the nightstick down on Angel's throat with both hands, choking her. Angel pushed up on the nightstick trying to stop Kate, but her fatigue, pain and confusion, wasn't a match for Kate's good heath and determination. Angel struggled for air.

Angel faded in and out of consciousness as she fought the loosing battle with Kate. Her vision blurred and was starting to fade the black when the door to the penthouse open with a bang. A blurry form of brown, tan and black ran across the room and knocked Kate off of her. Angel wanted to get up, and help, and thanks. But the oxygen deprived girl reached her limit and passed out.


End file.
